


The Professor

by Thotful_writing



Category: Sam Witwer - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Sam as a Professor at a college.





	The Professor

‘Good’ was something she had never been accused of being, but she craved to hear him say it. She knew it was wrong, taboo, but there was something about him that drew her in, from the first day she was ready to be on all fours and calling him ‘daddy’.

“Alright, class, settle down.” The second he stepped foot in the room he was in command.

“I’m Professor Witwer, but you can call me Sam, Mr. Witwer, Samuel if you’re so inclined.” He winked and flashed that perfect smile, ending her life where she sat.

She never would have stepped foot in the History of American Civilization class if she could help it, but her advisor said the professor was competent, which at that school was about all she could ask for, and she was about 3 credits short of graduating.

She was never the model student, but in his class she was. Always early or on time, completing reading assignments and taking notes diligently. She wanted to catch his attention without being a complete slut and asking to suck his dick behind his desk.

“That’ll do it for today, remember to read Chapter 6 and please turn your papers in on time next week, I don’t want to have to come to your gross dorms and search through the porn and stale pizza for them.”

The students filed out but she decided to be a little slow in packing up today. Of course she glared at the other girls who stopped by to flirt with him and bombard him with inane questions. She wondered if they thought that would work, they’d say something cute and he’d fuck them then and there?

“Any plans this weekend?” He caught her off guard as he stood directly in front of her desk, making her jump slightly.

“Oh, um nothing really, just staying out of trouble.” She smiled slightly at him, feeling the heat in her cheeks rising.

He placed his hands flat on her desk and leaned down, “Somehow I don’t think you’re capable of staying out of trouble.” His voice was low.

She swallowed hard, “Wh-what makes you say that?” she felt nervous around him, not like she had ever felt around any other men.

“I’ve seen you putting on the ‘good girl’ act, but I think we both know how bad you really are.”

If she could breathe, she would have gasped, but she seemed to be frozen to her seat for the moment.

“Up.” He commanded as he stepped back from her.

Without a word of defiance, she stood and followed him like a lost puppy, she would have done anything for him at this point. He motioned for her to stand next to his desk and she did exactly that. He circled around her, his fingers dancing on the hem of her skirt. Since the first day of class she decided skirts were a must, just in case.

He stopped behind her as his hand grazed the back of her thigh, “Such a short skirt. Makes me wonder if you have anything underneath it.”

Before she could answer he dropped to his knees behind her, his hands skating beneath her skirt, lifting it as they went, revealing that she was in fact not wearing anything else.

“What am I going to do with you, hm?” He spanked her, causing her to lurch forward and moan slightly.

She leaned over the desk, placing her hands on it for support, spreading her legs a little wider for him. He hummed in approval as his fingers teased her, sliding back and forth across her slickness. She moaned at his touch and tried to urge him to do more, but he stopped suddenly and stood up behind her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back towards him, his other hand squeezing her ass.

“Are you going to be my good little slut?” He spoke against her ear.

All words had left her, she had dreamt of this moment night after night, touching herself to the thought, but now that it was actually happening, she had nothing.

“Answer me.” He gave her another harsh smack on her ass. She nodded her head but that wasn’t good enough.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Her heart pounded at the thought of him fucking her here and now, “I’ll be your good little slut, Professor Witwer.”

“That’s my good girl.” He released her completely and straightened himself up.

He walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down before he began grading papers. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, she thought he was going to fuck her senseless, devour her, but he didn’t even touch her.

“Um, Sir?” She finally spoke once she could think clearly.

“Yes?” He answered without looking up at her.

She knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted her to beg, to see her ask for him to fuck her into next week, but that wasn’t her. Like he said, she wasn’t very good at staying out of trouble. She dropped to her knees and crawled towards him, running her hands up his thighs and over the growing bulge in his pants. He continued to pay her no mind, which only drove her further.

She worked his belt and unbuttoned his pants, reaching her hand in and gripping his length. He finally looked down at her as she stroked him slightly and peered up at him, trying her best to look innocent. She pulled him free of his pants and almost drooled at the sight of him. She hesitated for a brief moment, unsure if she should continue.

“Go on.” He urged her, waiting to see what she had planned.

She moved closer and kissed the tip of his cock, working her way down in a trail of light kisses. She never took her eyes off him as he watched her. Once she reached the base of him she dragged her tongue back up and swirled it around the tip. She grinned up at him as she slowly stroked him, feeling him hardening in her grasp.

Suddenly he grabbed her hair again, pulling her up close to his face, “good girls don’t tease” he growled.

He wrapped his other hand around her throat and kissed her forcefully, her hand continued to work up and down his cock, both of them knowing she had no plans on stopping or trying to be a good girl right now. He quickly pulled her back from him and stood up, shoving his cock into her mouth and fucking her against his desk. He held her head as his cock slid in and out of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She stared up at him, never breaking eye contact, she wanted to watch him come undone, to see him unravel because of her. He thrust into her mouth a few more times before pulling out completely and releasing her head. He stuffed himself back into his pants and fastened his belt once more.

She sat in the floor and wiped the spit from her chin, he left her hanging again and feeling a little confused.

“You’re a spoiled little slut if you think you can do what you want. Come by my office tomorrow and we’ll see if you get to cum.”

Everything from then on went quickly, daily meetings in his office or in the back of his car, parked somewhere secluded. She wasn’t used to being so obedient so quickly, so when the opportunity to misbehave presented itself, of course she took advantage.

“Goddamn you’re so fucking wet.” He said as he eased out of her, leaving her breathless and bent over his desk.

It wasn’t often that he removed most of his clothing for their meetings, but this time he did and she had something planned. As he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it back up she slid his tie into her purse and straightened her skirt.

“See you in class tomorrow, Professor.” She flashed him a sly grin before leaving in a hurry.

He continued getting dressed and didn’t notice his tie was missing until after. He assumed it had fallen under the desk or something and that he would get it later.

The next day she waited patiently in the front row of desks, his tie around her neck and another surprise for him as well.

“Settle down.” He strode in, his presence alone taking command of the room.

“Now, I’m going to assume you’ve all been perfect students and completed the reading, so we’re going to have a pop quiz.” He began shuffling through his papers before glancing up at her.

She bit her lip when she saw his gaze set on her, then she slowly opened her legs, giving him a perfect view up her skirt to see she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He cleared his throat and pulled his focus back to the class. She could tell the effect she had on him and hoped he would take it out on her later for teasing him like that. Once class was over, she packed her things slowly and walked towards the door with the other students. She was the last one at the door when she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her back.

He pushed her back against the wall and pushed his leg between hers, his hand already gripping her throat.

“Did you think that was cute? Taking my things and then parading around like a desperate little girl for daddy’s attention?” He spoke close to her ear.

She moved her hips and rubbed herself against him, hoping to entice him further. He indulged her for a moment before tightening his grip around her throat, pushing his knee further between her thighs and pressing firmly against her core.

“You don’t get to be a brat and then demand what you want.” He released her throat and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her towards his desk.

He pushed her down over the desk and raised her skirt. Before she could react she felt his hand smack across her ass hard. She gasped and moaned a little, which only drove him on. He spanked her harder this time, then again, his handprint forming on her bare ass already. She no longer moaned, her breath now caught in her throat. He slid his fingers between her thighs and stroked over her slick folds, feeling her wetness.

“You’re a needy little brat.” He removed his fingers and squeezed her ass before spanking her again.

He grabbed the tie around her neck and pulled it back, effectively choking her a dn pulling her back against him.

“What do you want?” He leaned down and spoke roughly against her ear as he held the tie tight.

“I want you.” She moaned.

“Huh-uh, I want you to tell me in detail what you want, how bad you want me to fuck your sweet pussy.” He pulled on the tie again before loosening it a bit.

“Please, Sam…” She whined.

He spanked her ass hard again, before squeezing it once more. She felt her own wetness dripping down her legs and the redness forming on her bare ass.

“Fuck me, please fucking ruin my pussy, Professor.” She finally broke and begged him with everything she had.

Sam smiled and she heard his belt clinking as he undid it. He held the tie as he walked over to his chair, sitting down and pulling her over to him.

“You’re gonna have to fuck yourself first. You want it, you have to work for it.” He sat back in his chair and pulled his cock out.

She climbed into his lap, her legs straddling his as she faced him. She tried to lower herself down onto him slowly, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her down, making her gasp as he filled and stretched her. His hand held firm on the tie as he pulled her close to him, his lips brushing against hers.

“Ride me like a good girl.” He spoke against her lips before kissing her and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She started out awkwardly moving until she found a rhythm that worked for her. She circled her hips and moved up and down on him, he hands gripping his shoulders.

“You can do better than that, you’re not even trying.” He grabbed the knot on the tie and slid it up against her throat, tightening it.

She moved faster, but it wasn’t the same. She didn’t want to be in control, she wanted him to do it, to make her feel good like he always did. She moaned as pleasure spiked through her body, but it wasn’t enough to get her there. Sam gripped her chin and slid his fingers into her mouth, knowing she needed him to touch her elsewhere, but he refused. He pushed his fingers in and out of her mouth as she tried to focus on getting herself off by riding him.

“Look at you, working so hard just to cum.” He pulled his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her hips.

He snapped his hips up into her and made her choke back a whine, he did it again and again. She stilled her movements and let him take over, hitting that perfect spot. He pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers as her mouth hung open. He swallowed every moan and gasp that escaped her lips as he watched her with wonderment.

He suddenly stopped moving, “tell me what you need.” He leaned back in his chair as if he was perfectly fine edging her all day.

“Come on, Sam…” She shifted in his lap and tried to pull him into moving again.

He grabbed her hips and held her still before he oh so slowly eased out of her and thrust back into her hard.

“Tell me.” He repeated the action again and again.

They both knew what she needed, what she would always need to find her release.

“I need you-“ She spoke softly, “I need you to fuck me.” she finally blurted out.

His hand caressed her cheek as he stared up at her, “Remember this when you think about being a brat again. You need me, you need my cock to cum.” He released her face and in one motion he stood and laid her back on his desk.

He grabbed the tie again and wrapped it around his hand as he started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. His hand slipped between her legs as he rubbed her clit and fucked her on the desk hard and rough. She squeaked and whined beneath him as she felt her body tensing up, her orgasm building.

“Fuck me… please…” She moaned as her fingers hooked around the edge of the desk.

He thrust into her harder as he finally pushed her over the edge and into a perfectly intense orgasm. Her legs tightened around him and her body trembled as she came, moaning his name, soaking his desk and both of them. He slammed into her over and over until he came deep inside her, filling her up. He pulled his cock out slowly and pushed it back in, feeling how wet she was from both of their cum almost made him hard again. He finally pulled out completely and watched as his cum dripped from her and onto his desk.

“I think I’ll let you keep the tie.” He released it from around his hand and helped her loosen the knot around it.

“I was going to.” She smirked devilishly at him before sitting up on her elbows on the desk.


End file.
